Weapon effects
While standard weapons produce damage per turn based on the power and rate of fire, some of the researched weapons have bonus effects which are listed below. Modules can be merged with standard weapons to give a weapon effect. Slow The Slow effect on Experiments weapons and modules decreases the movement of the enemy mech it is targeting by a percentage each time it is hit. Modules can be researched, purchased, and merged with standard weapons to provide slow effects of 5%, 10%, 15%, 20% and 25%. The effect is applied to the target each round assuming all attacks hit. This is for the base rate of fire of a weapon, so increasing the rate of fire does not increase the number of attacked that need to hit for the effect to be applied. Slow effects on a target are not affected by critical hits. If the Slow effect weapon is combined with a splatter module the slow effect will only be applied to the main target. Damage to Anti-matter Wielder Weapons with this effect do additional damage to an enemy mech which is wielding an AM weapon. This effect is currenlty only found on the Experimental researched weapons. Weapons can be researched, purchased, and equipped that provide +50%, +100%, +150%, and +200% additional damage to AM Wielder Mechs. Each of these weapons has it's own power and rate of fire which can be increased in the usual way at the Plasma Smith. This standard damage is used when attacking all Mech's who are wielding melee, fire, ion, and gun weapons. If the target is wielding an anti-mater type weapon then damage will be increased according to the effect. When combined with a splatter module the percentage increase in damage is also applied to targets in the splatter radius, not just the main target. Weakpoint Weakpoint weapons discharge damage in the type equal to the lowest defense of the enemy mech. For example if the mech being targeted had 70% melee, 60% flame, 80% ion, and 80% bullet a weakpoint weapon would fire flame damage at this target. If the target bounces the damage back at the attacking player it keeps the damage type initiated by the original hit. So in the above example the damage reflected back at the attacker would be flame regardless of what the attacking mech's 'weakpoint' is. Targeting These weapons give a percentage targeting boost to the mech equipping the weapon based on the mechs average skill. Currently only researched experimental weapons give this effect. Weapons can be equipped to provide +10% and +20% targeting. Each of these weapons has its own base Damage which can be upgraded at the Plasma Smith like standard weapons. Linear Targeting These weapons give a fixed value targeting boost to the mech equipping the weapon, unrelated to the mechs skill. Currently only researched experimental weapons give this effect. Weapons can be equipped to provide +250 targeting and +1,000 targeting. Damage (module) A module that increases the damage of a weapon when merged with it. Damage modules can be researched and purchased with the following effects +5%, +10%, +15%, +20%, and +25%. The damage bonus is calculated from the DPT of the weapon the module is merged with, and provides the stated percentage increase to every attack in each round. Jamming A module which when merged with a weapon reduces all 4 stats of the target mech by a certain percentage as long as all shots hit that turn. Jamming modules are currently available providing 0.2%, 0.4%, 0.6%, 0.8% and 1% Jamming. The effect is applied to the target each round assuming all attacks hit. This is for the base rate of fire of a weapon, so increasing the rate of fire does not increase the number of attacked that need to hit for the effect to be applied. Jamming effects on a target are not affected by critical hits. Intuition A module that when merged with a weapon increases the intuition of the mech wielding it. Modules can be researched, purchased, and merged with weapons providing 6%, 12%, 18%, 24% and 30% increase to the mech wielding the weapons in relation to the Mech's average skill. Splatter A module that when merged with a weapon causes 'splatter' damage to Mechs within range of the target Mech. Splatter modules can be researched, purchased, and merged with weapons to provide 25%, 30%, 35%, 40%, and 45% splatter damage. If a splatter module is merged with a weapon, the weapons will deal damage equal to the splatter percentage to ALL mechs within a 1.0 square range of the target Mech. For example, if a Mech has a DPT of 10,000 it will deal 2,500 DPT to the target mech and 2,500 DPT to all the Mechs around it within a 1.0 square radius.